Anniversary
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: First chapter is for FlameSolaria99's contest. Join the Legendary Bladers and their beys in the seven years after Nemesis, celebrating the anniversary of the dark bey's defeat. Some of them will be insanity, others will be plain awesome with a hint of insanity, but all will be total awesomeness! (First one is complete insanity!)


**Okay, so this story has been in the writing process for about 6 months, but I never actually finished it. Then, I said I would write a story for FlameSolaria99's contest. I was short on ideas, but then I remembered about this one and thought, 'Why not just finish One-Year Anniversary?' So, I finished it up, and here it is! Enjoy!**

"Hey guys!" Madoka said, welcoming the Legendary Bladers into the B-Pit.

"Hey Madoka!" Gingka said, Pegasus, also known as Kaminari, smiling at his side. Madoka directed the group up to the top of the building, then went back downstairs to wait for the rest of the guests. A couple of minutes later, they had all arrived.

Madoka locked the front door of the B-Pit and went upstairs, thinking over the past year. A lot of things had happened: the beys of all the Legend Bladers were somehow able to come out, as Madoka had figured out when Gingka had come downstairs calling for Kaminari, who had popped out of her bey. Madoka smiled and chuckled to herself, remembering her reaction. She had soon found out, (thanks to an explanation from Gingka) that Kaminari had been able to do so since it, or rather, she, was hit by the star fragment.

Along with the other regular events of the past year was Gingka and Ryuga bolting into the B-Pit at around noon nearly every week yelling, "Save me!" Madoka had had to slam and lock the door to keep out the news reporters while Gingka and Ryuga hid somewhere. It was surprising how those two and their beys had become nearly inseparable after Gingka had somehow found Ryuga, still alive after disappearing during the battle against Nemesis. It seemed like there was always some sort of competition going on between all five Seasonal Bladers. Kenta and Ryuga had agreed to share Summer, after a short debate on who was the real Summer blader.

As Madoka got onto the roof, she was mildly surprised to see that Gingka, Ryuga, Kaminari, and L-Drago, or Torahime, were not there. However, they soon flew by, racing around some large loop that they had probably agreed on. Suddenly, Gingka ordered Kaminari to go into a dive, pulling out of it and leaping back up into the sky in a daredevil stunt of skill. He came up alongside Ryuga and grinned, issuing a challenge. Ryuga accepted, and the display of Blader's skills quickly turned into a display of Bey's skills when Kaminari and Torahime stopped listening to their bladers' commands. Madoka laughed as she watched the two go at it with each other in a display of pure flying skills.

Ryuga quickly fell off after Torahime did a loop in the air. She quickly caught him and they continued after Gingka and Kaminari, who was doing barrel rolls, Gingka clinging to her mane for dear life and yelling at her to stop. Torahime flew up beside her as she straightened out, and it soon became a competition to see who could throw their blader off and catch them out of the air the fastest. Kaminari soared straight up suddenly, then did five barrel-rolling loops in quick succession. Gingka gulped and clapped a hand over his mouth, then threw up, falling off Kaminari's back as he did so. Torahime merely flew upside-down lazily and watched Ryuga fall off, then dove and caught him, commenting on his lack of inner leg strength. Ryuga punched her forehead in anger, and she turned over on her back again, dumping him off for the second time. Kaminari had managed to fly smoothly enough so that Gingka's stomach could settle down, but she was still doing barrel rolls and steep climbs. Gingka was staying on longer and longer each time now, and Ryuga had finally managed to stay on Torahime long enough to climb onto her stomach when she rolled over again, sending him sliding off her tail.

As they flew by Madoka, Gingka mentioned something about a roller coaster, and Ryuga landed on his head next to her. Madoka stifled a giggle as Ryuga scuttled under the table nearby to hide from Torahime, who was too busy chasing Kaminari to notice. After about a half hour of barrel rolls, tight loops, and upside-down high-speed flying, Gingka and Kaminari landed. Gingka stumbled around for a couple of seconds and fell over, muttering that everything was whirling around like he was sitting on a giant bey, and Kaminari calmly switched to her humanoid form and chased Ryuga out from under the table. Torahime caught him as he ran by her, and forced him to sit down at the table between Titi and Yu, who were both deep in conversation about ice cream and boring serious bladers. As soon as Gingka finally stood up, shaking his head to clear his vision, he was tackled down again by an ecstatic Masamune, who yelled something about pink fluffy pancakes before running back to Zeo and Toby.

"Okay, I did it, now you have to walk up and ask Ryuga if he wants you to paint his face pink for him, ok?" Masamune said. A couple of minutes later, Zeo, Toby and Masamune ran and hid under the table, leaving a surprised Ryuga to look for them, muttering something about painting their faces pink with permanent marker. Madoka looked over towards the food table, hearing Benkei yelling something about leaving enough hamburgers, and was not too surprised to see Gingka and Kaminari locked in an eating contest. Benkei was grabbing burgers, trying to save some for himself. Kaminari shoved a piece of cheese in Gingka's face, and he muttered something about Swiss before shoving her off the building. She spread her wings in mid-air and flew back up, grabbing him by his belt and flying into a nearby rain cloud before returning, soaked through. Gingka was shivering when she landed, so she folded her wings around him, blocking them both from view.

"Okay, I admit it, you win on the pranks scale" Gingka said.

Kaminari smiled. "It makes it easier when you can fly and read the other person's mind" she said.

"Um…. Kaminari, can you let me out now?" Gingka said.

Kaminari pulled out a loose down feather and shoved it under his headband, right in between his eyes.

"Sure" she said, opening her wings as he bolted, trying to get the feather off his nose. He crashed into Kyoya, who was chasing Leone, known as Katsutoshi, and both bladers fell flat on their backs as their beys rolled on the ground laughing.

Gingka dove for Kaminari, who disappeared into her bey as he caught her, and Kyoya narrowly missed Katsutoshi's tail as he leapt onto the propellers of a nearby helicopter. Gingka dove into the helicopter as Kaminari flew by, and turned on the propellers to shake Katsutoshi off. Kaminari's eyes widened as she saw the helicopter taking off, and she flew into the helicopter to help Gingka, who was panicking, having forgotten that it would take off if he turned it on.

Ryo watched the group from the grill, wondering how a simple, supposedly calm party to celebrate the one-year anniversary of Nemesis's defeat could turn into such chaos. Torahime had coiled herself neatly around Ryuga, who was still trying to get Toby, Zeo, and Masamune back for the pink streak that was now down his nose. She refused to let go, completely ignoring her blader's commands. Gingka and Kaminari were trying to figure out how to land the helicopter on the opposite side of the building and Kyoya and Katsutoshi were shouting out instructions. Ryo mentally facepalmed as he continued to flip burgers.

How could a bunch of bladers who were so strong and so smart when it came to Beyblade be so not smart when it came to other things? Add in their beys and you got everlasting chaos. Yu and Titi were singing a song at the tops of their lungs, Ryo caught something about unicorns and ice cream in the babble as Quetzalcoatl, or Fukiko, joined them in song. Ryuga was struggling, tied up by Torahime, forced to sit next to the three singers. Under the table, Zeo and Toby were occupied painting Ryuga's boots a hot pink, temporarily of course, as they didn't want to fall under the full anger of Ryuga. Luckily, they had managed to get Torahime in on the prank, so they didn't have to worry about a battle.

Titi and Yu had gotten up to get more burgers, and Torahime, in her beast form, was calmly resting her snout on Ryuga's head. Gingka and Kaminari were flying the helicopter around the building, and Kyoya and Katsutoshi had gone to get a professional pilot. After a couple more minutes, Kaminari flew the pilot inside the helicopter, where Gingka gladly gave up the controls. Kaminari flew back to the building and Gingka leapt from the helicopter, his bey diving and catching him as he fell. They soon returned to the top of the building and things settled down as Torahime finally let Ryuga go, and Gingka and Kaminari came and sat down.

The calm only lasted for about five minutes however, once Ryuga noticed that his boots were pink. Torahime sat there and laughed as she watched Masamune and his friends scatter, with Ryuga chasing them. Gingka got a weird look on his face and stood up to check his shoes. They were still their normal color. He sat back down next to Kaminari, who folded a wing around his shoulders. Ryuga sat back down between Kaminari and Torahime, content with locking the Dungeon Gym Bladers in a closet downstairs.

King soon snuck down to rescue his friends. Masamune was pounding on the door, yelling, when King opened it. The four huddled and plotted revenge quickly, stopping and hiding back in the closet once they saw Ryuga and Torahime coming, headed for the bathroom to try and get the pink off Ryuga's face. They came out of the closet and continued plotting, not noticing Gingka and Kaminari five minutes later as they came down looking for Ryuga.

Torahime was scrubbing Ryuga's face with a washcloth as he sat on the couch holding the soap. Gingka and Kaminari burst out laughing and quickly ran back upstairs as soon as they saw Ryuga. He glanced at his bey, alarmed. She grinned and bolted upstairs after handing him a mirror. Chaos erupted upstairs as Torahime ran onto the roof, changed quickly to her beast form, and took off, with a very angry, fully pink-faced Ryuga after her once he realized that she had been painting more hot pink on his face rather than cleaning it off. And he had been holding the paint…..Torahime flew off into the clouds, with Ryuga yelling after her.

Gingka and Kaminari stood and offered to help, then shoved Ryuga off the building. Torahime came back to catch him, and Kaminari grinned. Ryuga was occupied with hanging on and trying to get to Torahime's head to punish her. She flew through the rain cloud where Kaminari had taken Gingka, and they came back soaking wet, with Ryuga's boots and face once again their normal color.

It was nearly half an hour before Madoka noticed that Gingka and Kaminari were missing, along with Kyoya and Katsutoshi. Madoka called for them, but got no response until a green tornado filled the sky a couple of minutes later, followed by a blue light and an explosion.

Madoka and Ryo glanced at each other, then ran to Bey Park to find the two unconscious Legend Bladers, their beys lying at their sides in what appeared to have ended in another tie. Madoka went back to get the helicopter so they could safely and quickly get the four back to the B-Pit.

Ryo picked up Gingka and carefully laid him across one of the seats, with Kaminari on the floor in front of the seats he was on. Kyoya was laid opposite Gingka, and Katsutoshi was soon on the floor across the aisle from Kaminari. Back at the B-Pit, they got them on couches and left them to wake up on their own.

Back on top of the building, Madoka found the remaining eight Legendary Bladers all lying on the ground panting. Masamune and Team Dungeon were running in circles chasing Team Wang Hu Zhong, who were chasing Team Lovushka, who were chasing Team Excalibur, who were chasing Team Wild Fang, who were chasing Team GanGan Galaxy (minus Masamune and Gingka), who were chasing Team Dungeon. The beys were nowhere to be seen, and Madoka was not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing…

Downstairs half an hour later, Gingka, Kaminari, Kyoya and Katsutoshi all woke up and went back upstairs. Kaminari and Katsutoshi had soon disappeared, apparently with the other beys. Kyoya joined Team Wild Fang in chasing GanGan Galaxy, and Gingka joined Tsubasa and Yu in chasing Masamune and Team Dungeon. After running in circles for the next hour, all the bladers collapsed on the ground, exhausted. At that moment, all the Legendary Bladers, (minus Gingka and Kyoya) jumped up and started chasing each other. Gingka and Kyoya soon joined the chase, with Gingka chasing Ryuga, who was chasing Titi, who was chasing Chris, who was chasing King, who was chasing Dunamis, who was chasing Kenta, who was chasing Aguma, who was chasing Yuki, who was chasing Kyoya, who was, of course, chasing Gingka.

"How do they have so much energy?" Da Xiang panted, watching the half-insane group of bladers.

"Dog pile!" Titi yelled, suddenly turning around and jumping on Ryuga. Once the dust cleared, Ryuga had disappeared into a pile of bladers. Madoka and Ryo walked over and tried to figure out who was who. Madoka reached out and found one of Gingka's shoes, Ryuga's cape, and Kyoya's boot, as well as Titi's poncho. Ryo examined the pile and pulled on a bunch of red hair.

"Kyoya! Stop pulling my hair!" came a muffled yell.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Kyoya yelled back, his head poking out from under what looked like Dunamis's arm.

Madoka grabbed a random leg that was sticking out of the pile and started pulling. Ryo, on the other side of the pile, grabbed a hand and started pulling

"Ow! Hey! Why is everyone picking on me?" came Gingka's muffled voice. Madoka instantly dropped Gingka's leg

"Alright, who kicked me?" Ryuga yelled

"It wasn't me!" Titi called.

"Hey, I need some breathing room down here!" came Yuki's muffled voice.

"Alright guys, get off of everyone else" Ryo commanded.

It took the legend bladers about fifteen minutes to get untangled. Madoka handed Gingka his shoe, which he quickly put back on. Ryuga snatched his cape from Madoka, only to find himself holding Titi's poncho instead. After about five more minutes, everyone had found their respective shoes, jackets, capes, and gloves and put them back on. Thirty seconds later, Madoka glanced up from a book she was reading, only to see another tangled mess, this one larger than before. Muffled yells were coming from all over the pile.

"Ryuga, stop kicking me in the face" Gingka called from the left side

"I'm not kicking anyone! You stop punching me in the stomach!" Ryuga replied from the right

"Sorry, that was me" Masamune called from the center of the pile.

"Ow, ow, ow! Who's sitting on my arm?" Da Xiang yelled.

"Not me!" Titi and Yu yelled in sync.

"Get off my face!"

"Whose arm is this?"

"Quit poking me in the eye!"

"Who poked me in the rye?"

"It's eye Mei-Mei!"

"I found someone's shoe!"

"Ahh! I found a detached foot!"

"Stop kicking me Gingka!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Hey Yo-yo, is this your boot?"

"I doubt it, get your foot out of my face"

"I need air!"

"Who's pulling my scarf?"

"Ow! That was my nose!"

"Bu-bu-bu-bull! Ill save you Kyoya-san! As soon as I get this person's foot out of my stomach, and this person's leg off my neck-" Benkei pulled a leg, causing Kyoya to yelp in pain.

"Ow! Hey, who did that!"

"My right shoe is missing!"

"Whose foot is this?" Masamune called.

Madoka sweat dropped as the shouting continued.

"That was my face!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Where are you Kyoya-san!"

"Stop pulling my leg Benkei!"

"Sorry, Kyoya-san!"

"Gingka-san, could you get off me please?"

"I would, if Aguma would get off me"

"I'm pretty sure I'm sitting on Ryuga, Gingka"

"No, I think that's Klaus on me"

"It's hard to tell, there are so many erm-large people here!"

"Dunamis, get off my head!"

"I don't think that's me on your head Kenta"

"I still have someone's foot!"

"What color is it Masamoo-moo?"

"Hey! My name is Masamune!"

"And he's the number one blader, along with me!"

"Oh brother, here we go again" Toby muttered.

"Whose foot is this in my face?" Zeo shouted.

"It might be mine, but it could also be Chris's." Gingka replied. "Poke it."

Zeo immediately did so.

"Ow! Hey! Who poked my foot!" Ryuga yelled.

"It was Zeo!" Gingka replied quickly.

"It was your idea!" Zeo replied back.

"I STILL HAVE SOMEBODY'S FOOT HERE!" Masamune yelled.

"Oh Masamune…" Toby face palmed. "are you sure its not somebody's shoe?"

"Gingka, I think this is your foot!" Masamune called.

"Alright everyone, let's get out of the dog pile" Ryo called.

After about thirty minutes of untangling legs, arms, and bladers, all were once again upright and out of the dog pile.

"Yup, that's my shoe" Gingka said, taking his shoe back from Masamune and putting it on.

"Does anybody have my crown?" Ryuga asked, looking around.

"Here it is!" Gingka handed it to Ryuga.

"I cant find either of my shoes guys" Masamune called.

"Here's one!" Yuki said, handing Masamune one of his shoes.

"I need my boots" Ryuga said, looking down at his red socks.

"Here's one" Dunamis tossed a brown boot to Ryuga, who caught it and put it on.

"Titi has the other one!" Kenta called, handing Dunamis one of his shoes.

"I'm missing my jacket" Kyoya complained.

"Here it is!" Chris handed the black vest to its owner.

"Titi! Give me back my boot!" Ryuga yelled, chasing the Venus blader around the top of the building.

"No!" Titi yelled back, clutching Ryuga's boot and running as fast as his small legs would carry him.

Suddenly, a bright red light shone on the top of the building and the group of crazed bladers, accompanied by loud bleating, roaring, and hissing, as well as fire coming out of the cloud the light was shining from.

"Is that… a bey?" Gingka asked, finally finding his other glove and pulling it back on.

"Guys! That's the Chimera!" Madoka yelled, seeing the three heads of the mythical beast looming in the clouds above.

"HAHHHHH, YOU CAN'T BEAT MY DIABOLICAL PLAN LEGEND BLADERS! OR MY EXPLOSION CHIMERA BEY!" a deep, loud voice boomed from the clouds.

"Oh yeah? If we can defeat Nemesis, I think we can defeat you!" Gingka challenged back. "Kaminari! Wait, where did she go?"

"I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN NEMESIS! YOUR BEYS HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY MY CHIMERA AND ARE LOCKED AWAY WHERE YOU WILL NEVER FIND THEM!"

"This is bad!" Kyoya yelled over the gusts of wind that were now blowing.

Ryuga rolled to the side as a burst of flame flew at him from the snake head of the fierce Chimera, which was still looming in the clouds.

Gingka, peering through the bright red light and clouds, could just barely make out the form of a human seated on the back of the beast, presumably its blader. "Show yourself!" he called.

In response, the goat head opened its mouth and bleated at him, the force of its voice knocking him over.

"Oh yeah? Well my Leone is stronger than your kitty cat head!" Kyoya shouted, the lion's head roaring at him in response.

"But what do we do without our beys?" Chris asked, looking around but seeing none of the ten Legendary Beys.

"EXPLOSION CHIMERA, ATTACK! LETS GET RID OF THE LEGEND BLADERS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" the blader yelled, jumping off the Chimera's back and spreading a pair of large wings.

"_Wait… wings?"_ Dunamis thought. "Jupiter! You sneak! Get down here!"

"Jupiter?" Gingka was confused, until the goat's head of the Chimera flew off, sprouting out of its neck, a familiar pair of wings. At the same time, the snake's head suddenly grew longer, then tapered out of the neck it had left behind and flew off, its form suddenly becoming apparent. The lion's head, meanwhile, sprouted a regular lion's body as it leapt out of its place, the rest of the body fragmenting into various, familiar shapes.

"Kaminari! Would you guys cut it out!" Gingka yelled at the 'goat' that was now flying towards him.

"Aww! But you should have seen the frightened looks on your faces! It was totally worth it!" Kaminari replied, landing next to him and shifting to humanoid form in a flash of light.

Ryuga punched Torahime as she landed next to him and grinned mischievously.

Katsutoshi pounced, knocking Kyoya over as he landed. The remainder of the Chimera, namely, Quetzalcoatl (Fukiko), Ares (Takeo, who had been providing the red glow), Kronos (Shinigami), Orion (Kaoru), Sagittario (Isamu), and Anubis (Takahiro), all flew back, landing on or next to their respective owners.

"You guys are completely insane." Madoka muttered as several arguments broke out.

"Dog pile!" Kaminari pounced on Gingka.

Ryo and Madoka sighed and face palmed as a third pile tangled itself up.

"This is going to be a long night." Ryo muttered as the yelling began.

**XD so, what did you guys think? And you can follow this one, because I do plan to write six more, one of which is already complete. The next five will be the years between 4D (Metal Fury) and ZeroG (Shogun Steel) All of them will deal with the anniversary for that particular year. Not all of them will be insanity, and only this one is for Flame's contest, but they should all be interesting. Until next time, Let it Rip!**


End file.
